


Moving right along

by NeysaG



Series: Prickly Pal [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeysaG/pseuds/NeysaG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Spiky in all forms. Fenris and Anders navigate ups and downs of their relationship. While hopefully keeping it quiet from the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Varric."

"Broody? What brings you to my upstanding establishment this morning?" Varric was seated in his usual spot at his table. Papers that made no sense to Fenris spread out in front of him. Fenris has begun learning to read but was still a beginner. Not that Fenris cared what they said even if he could read them.

"I am in need of your assistance and your discretion." This peaked Varric's interest. Fenris has never come to him for anything before. Indicating that Fenris should sit Varric quickly cleared his work from the table then poured the elf some wine. The merchant guild could wait.

"My lips will be sealed tighter than Sebastian's chastity belt. What's up?"

"That is... not... never mind. "Fenris clears his throat and tries again. "I have two problems I need assistance with. I would like to locate my sister with out drawing attention to myself."

"Done. And the second?" Varric figured Fenris would look for her eventually so wasn't surprised by this request. His second "problem" however was a different story.

"I wish to remove the bodies from the mansion. And repair some things inside. I have no interest in the outside appearance."

Varric's drink paused for just a second before resuming its trip to his mouth. About the only thing stranger to hear from the elf would have been that he and Anders were sleeping together. "I can do that too. Might I inquire where this need to clean came from?"

"You may. But I will not answer."

"Ha! Fair enough. Let's discuss the details and cost shall we?"

Fenris left The Hanged Man in a good mood. He did not mind spending the nights at the clinic but his mansion would be a lot more comfortable. Especially the bigger bed. They have yet to do anything more than kissing and cuddling but Anders cot was to small for even one man let alone a tall man and an elf.

On the way back to the clinic Fenris thought about his relationship with his mage. He was glad that Anders was letting him set the pace. It was not that Fenris didn't find the blonde attractive he was just not ready to take the next step. They have also decided not to inform the others of any of this. They were sure the others suspected something was going on. But Fenris and Anders let them think it was nothing more than keeping the peace for Hawke's sake.

Fenris took up his guard post near the door of the clinic once he arrived. So far they have been lucky that Hawke has not needed Anders so didn't know this is where Fenris spent most of his time now. That luck ran out today. Hawke swaggered in Anders name on his lips and came to a stop and stared. At least he was alone today.

"Fenris?!"

"Hawke."

Hawke glanced over to Anders and back to Fenris. Neither man was angry or glowing. "What are you doing? Are you injured?"

"I am guarding."

"Umm, guarding what exactly?"

"Yes."

"Ok you know that's not an answer right?" Fenris smiled at Hawke's confusion but it was mostly all teeth and just a little bit frighting. Anders called out to Hawke getting his attention on to why he was here instead of what Fenris was up to. 

"Right, yes, so some workers have gone missing at a mine. Probably just a cave in, figured a healer would be a good thing to have along. I'll grab Varric and Merrill..."

"Bring Varric but I will go as your third." The two men turned toward Fenris but if Hawke thought it odd that he would willingly go on an errand with Anders Hawke didn't say.

"Ok. I'll grab Varric. Meet us at the gates in an hour?"

"Shouldn't be a problem. It's been kind of slow today anyways." Anders bid Hawke farewell and waited until the warrior was out of sight before stepping into Fenris' space. "You know love answers like that will only fuel their curiosity."

Fenris pulled Anders into a quick kiss. "Finish up. I do not wish to be late." Anders snorted and did as he was told. He wondered how long it would take the others to catch on to what was really going on with them.

Nothing was said about Fenris and Anders arriving together and the four of them set out for the mines. The outside of the mines were dismal and devoid of miners. Looters however had made themselves right at home but easily dispatched. "I don't know guys, I expected more from a place called The Bone Pits." Three identical groans sounded behind Hawke. How many times must he be told not to say things like that?

"Dragons enough for you Hawke? Andraste's flaming knickers!" A dragonling swiped at Anders who barely managed to leap out of the way. Before he could cast a spell a glowing blur darted in front of him cleaving off the beasts head. Anders nodded his thanks and Fenris dove back into the fray. Makers Balls! Why did he ever listen to that man? Probably just a cave in my arse.

The four companions stood on the edge of a clearing and watched a mature dragon take flight. "Hawke?"

"Ya Varric?"

"If we make it out of this alive remind me to punch you in the nuts."

They made it out alive, barely. The missing workers were found mostly intact but by the time Anders had finished healing them night had fallen. The miners were generous sharing their food and bed rolls but this seemed to piss off Fenris though Hawke and Varric couldn't figure out exactly why. Anders could only give his boyfriend a sad smile as he settled down on the borrowed bedding. He might have had trouble falling asleep but was to exhausted from pushing himself. Fenris was tired but had had time to rest as Anders was still healing so lay awake long into the night. He was to used to having Anders next to him and for the first time thought that keeping their relationship a secret was a stupid idea.

Fenris was even crankier in the morning and ignored everyone on the way home. Anders thought he knew why and wanted to comfort him but Fenris wouldn't appreciate the public display so resolved to wait until they were alone in the clinic. But when Fenris stormed off to his mansion snapping something about wanting to be alone Anders began to wonder if he had done something wrong.


	2. These are our friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to spill the beans to their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiny bit more agnsty sap before we getting this ball rolling. Can't go to easy on the boys now.

Fenris stormed into his house slamming the front door behind him. He paused in the foyer and took some calming breathes. He wondered if Anders was mad at him for the way he stormed off but knew had he stayed they would have ended up fighting. He would go to the clinic in a little while and explain. For now he wished to pack up his things not that he owned much. Some spare clothes, rags and oil for maintaining his weapons. Varric told him the work could be done around his schedule so figured it would get done a lot faster if he wasn't here.

On his way up the stairs he noticed some of the dead bodies have already been removed. For a brief moment Fenris panicked that this was a bad idea. Danarius was still looking for him. He didn't even own this house. He should wait until Danarius was dead and he was finally free. And perhaps Fenris was moving to fast but he had promised himself and Anders he wasn't going to run from this. Feeling a lot calmer and more sure of choice Fenris started to gather his things.

Anders wasn't feeling as calm as Fenris was right now. Anders was worried. Worried Fenris was mad at him. Worried the elf wanted to end what they had. Worried the others knew about them. So he did what he always did, threw himself into healing. And thankfully there were plenty of people in need of healing.

Lunch time was nearing when Fenris finally arrived at the clinic. Anders was busy with a dwarf who had a large cut down his arm. Probably coterie though Anders never asked or cared where anyone worked. Fenris slipped behind the curtain of the sleep area and stored his stuff away then returned to the main area. He had bought food before he returned so used this time to place lunch onto the desk. One of the habits from his time as a hedgehog they decided to keep was to have lunch together.

Anders finished up with his patient and glanced around wondering if he should stop for lunch when he noticed some one next to his desk. "Fenris?! Your here?" Anders hurried over to his boyfriend but caught himself before he grabbed him unsure if it would be welcome.

"Did you think I would not be?"

"Well, uh, I mean you just left and..."

"Foolish mage." Fenris pulled Anders in and kissed him. "I was not angry at you. I have found I do not like not being able to touch you if I wish."

"You wish to tell our friends?"

"No. But I do not wish to hide it either. They can figure it out on their own. Is that acceptable?"

"Oh ya," Anders leaned for another kiss. "That is definitely acceptable."

"Then let us eat so you may finish here. It is wicked grace night and I do not like to be late."

Hawke, Varric, Merrill, Sebastian, Isabela, and Aveline were all ensconced in Varric's suite. The first round of drinks have already been passed around. They liked to wait to start the game to give Anders time to arrive. It was not unusual for him to get caught up with his patients. The fact that Fenris was missing caused Hawke to worry a little. Seeing as the last time he didn't show up he went missing for over a month.

"Unlike Broody to be late." Varric must have been thinking the same as Hawke.

"Ya I know. He did storm off in a huff this morning though. Still..."

"Maybe he's off with his friend." Hawke stared at Merrill. "Does he not have a friend anymore?"

"No, no, no, well he hasn't seen his friend since he got back," Varric wasn't to sure about that but no one else knew Fenris had visited him yesterday. "He was hanging out with Anders though."

"Were they hanging out or _hanging_ out?"

"I don't get it Isabela. You just repeated the same words."

"Well you see Kitten if they were _hanging_..." 

"Ok moving on now. I mean yesterday morning he was at the clinic. Said he was guarding. Maybe he's waiting for Anders." The others had various looks of disbelief except for Isabela who was probably imagining them together. Sebastian argued that Fenris wouldn't hang out with Anders of his own accord, Varric mentioned out how they had arrived together for the quest yesterday, Aveline said she didn't care and can they please just start the game.

A couple of rounds of cards and drinks later a very tispy Hawke came up with the best (to him at least) idea. "Hey, hey guys. You know who should start dating? Guess. Good ahead guess."

"Orsino and Meredith?" Everyone stopped to stare at Merrill who shrank back a little from the attention. "Well you said guess."

"Right. I mean no. Fenris and Anders," Hawke ignored everyone and just continued talking over them. "Thunk, thank... THINK. About it. They don't fight anymore. Much and uhhh."

"They look great together. mmmmm."

"Yes thank you Isabela. We should totally get them to, you know, go out."

It was soon agreed that this needed to be a thing that happened but because it would be boring to just bring two people together, they decide to make it a competition. Every person gets one attempt at creating a situation that will result in Anders and Fenris getting together. Sebastian who was the only sober one left tried to bow out but Hawke wouldn't have it. Everyone had to participate. As the discussion turned to what the winner would get Anders tugged Fenris back away from the door. No one inside had noticed them standing there.

"Should we tell them now or let them finish setting the terms first?" Anders was amused but he didn't know how Fenris felt. His face showed nothing of what was going on in his head.

"No."

"No? I thought you didn't want to hide this anymore."

Fenris smirked, "I did not, do not. However I think we should wait to be obvious about it. I believe this will provide us with entertainment and a chance to have fun at their expense later." To say Anders was stunned would have been and understatement. His serious elf wanted to tease their friends?! But then Anders remembered Ser Prickles playing games with him and it wasn't as unbelievable as he first thought. Anders laughed thinking this was going to be fun.

They gave the group a moment more then headed back to the suite. They made sure to make some extra noise on the stairs announcing their presence so no one inside knew they had been overheard. Fenris admitted to providing Anders protection at the clinic but hinted it was Hawke who asked him to do so. And Hawke was drunk enough to not contradict him. Sebastian watched them for a time but focused back on the game when they showed nothing but civility between them. So for now the nature of their relationship remained a mystery.


	3. The first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merrill's turn

Anders healed and worked on his manifesto, Fenris guarded the clinic and ran errands. And before they knew it a week had passed with no word from their friends. They were beginning to wonder if they had been to drunk to remember their silly bet.

It was just before lunch and Fenris had just let Anders go after kissing him rather soundly when Merrill walked into the clinic. A moment earlier and the game would have been up. Merrill may miss a lot of things but even she would have noticed had they been attached at the lips. They will have to be more careful. Fenris grabbed an apple and stepped back from Anders.

"Aneth ara Fenris, Anders."

"Merrill. What brings you down my way? Are you injured?" Anders picked at his food and kept his head turned slightly away from Merrill. He was sure his lips were still a little swollen from Fenris.

"Oh no nothing like that lethallin. I had wanted to talk to Fenris actually and Hawke told me he spends his days here guarding. Though he wasn't sure what it was Fenris was guarding actually. It could be you but then you two don't really get along so maybe he was guarding your patients but then you two have been getting along better..."

"What do you want?" Fenris interrupted. There was only so much babbling he could stand from the witch.

"Oh ah yes sorry. It's just um, tomorrow Josrion and Linna are getting married."

"And what does this have to do with me? I do not know them." Fenris growled and Merrill shrank back a little. Anders wondered if Merrill was about to give up and run away. Maker knows he doesn't care much for the blood elf but he needed Fenris to calm down just a little.

"Weddings are always sounded so lovely," That got both the elves attention, "I haven't been to any myself of course. What's an elvish wedding like Merrill?" Anders hoped Fenris understood the silent reminder to play along.

"Oh they are wonderful and that is why I wanted to talk to Fenris. I thought maybe he would like to come." Merrill turned back to Fenris. "I know you don't know the couple or anyone in the alienage except for me but that won't matter. Weddings are great for getting to know people. And you could learn some of our customs."

It was on Fenris' tongue to deny being part of any elvish customs but heard Anders quiet admonishment earlier so instead he just grounded out a yes. Merrill looked confused like she wasn't expecting Fenris to agree and truthfully she probably wasn't.

"Oh great! That's great. Oh but ummm what about Anders?"

"What about me?"

"Uh, I mean if Fenris is in the alienage who will guard the clinic?" Fenris could feel Merrill winding up for another long babbling rant and cut her off. "He will come with." Anders might have complained about that if not for the need to go along. Merrill was stunned into silence once more. Her head was tilted to the side in thought, probably trying to figure out why the two people who hated her the most would agree to this.

Anders stalled her thoughts by asking her what time and if they needed to bring anything. After Merrill left Fenris and Anders stared at each other until Anders started giggling at the absurdity of it and Fenris soon joined in. "I thought she was going to run screaming for a moment there. Did you forget we were suppose to play nice?"

"Yes." Anders just laughed again and returned to his lunch. Tomorrow was going to be interesting. He wasn't sure how a wedding was suppose to bring them together. Did she think they would get married themselves?

Fenris and Anders stopped on the stairs of the alienage. The vhenadahl tree was decorated with colored lanterns to be lit once the sun started going down, the trunk was covered in Arbor Blessing's and with more wild flowers placed around the base. The place was packed full of elves which left Anders feeling very much out of place. "Perhaps this was a bad idea?"

Before Fenris could respond Merrill came bounding up the stairs. "Aneth ara. I am so happy you came. Come let me introduce you to Josrion's parents. Linna came from the alienage in Starkhaven so I don't know her family as well. But I have met her and she is nice." Merrill continued to babble as they followed her across the open space but neither of them were listening. It was way to crowded.

They were lucky that many of the elves recognized the healer and his new body guard and made them feel welcome. Even with the Starkhaven elves being a little leery of them. Merrill got dragged away at some point leaving them alone so Fenris pulled his mage to the edge of the crowd. "What is this suppose to accomplish?" Fenris spoke low to avoid being heard. Anders could only shrug, he couldn't figure it either.

Soon the lanterns were lit and the ceremony began. Anders thought it beautiful but he did not cry. Those were absolutely not tears he just got something in his eye. He was a little uncomfortable with the Chantry Sister who presided over the marriage but luckily she left once it was over. Then the tables and chairs were brought out. Fenris and Anders volunteered to help for something to do. Or rather Anders volunteered and dragged Fenris along. Next came the food, cake, and booze.

Merrill found them again with a glass of wine for each of them. "Are you enjoying yourselves? I just love weddings. There isn't much reason to celebrate here but weddings always brings everyone one together. This is also a good way to me meet future in-laws too." Anders spoke with Merrill about the difference between the city elves and Dalish weddings before she flitted off again. The party eventually wound down and most of the elves had gone to bed including the newlyweds. Fenris and Anders said good bye to Merrill. Anders thought even though he had a nice time this wouldn't have gotten him together with Fenris, you know had they not already been dating of course.

Fenris grabbed hold of his mages arm stopping them near the vhenadahl tree. Something wasn't right. Anders tried to ask him what was wrong but Fenris only shushed him peering into the dark, listening. "Does the witch keep extra staffs you could borrow?" His voice was barely above whisper but Anders heard him loud and clear. Turning quickly Anders raised across the alienage knocking on Merrill's door only to push his way in once the it opened. "I need a staff, hurry!" How sad is their lives that she didn't question him only grabbed her staff and a spare for Anders then followed him back out of the house. Anders cursed himself for not bringing his own but better a strange staff than no staff.

Anders skidded to a halt next to Fenris who had his weapon drawn. "Slavers," was all he said before lighting up his brands and attacking. Anders threw lightning into an archer while Merrill ran toward the stranglers of the after party ushering them back away from the slavers. The screams caused elves to peek out doors and Anders yelled for them to get the others inside. A few brave souls rushed out to help giving Merrill a chance to focus on the bad guys.

Fenris shoved his hand into the last of the slavers and ripped his heart from his chest. He turned toward Anders who gave him a shy smile. "Good thing we hadn't left yet huh." Fenris shook his head. "We should leave."

"Oh yes good idea. Thank you both. Don't worry about the mess." Merrill took her staff back from Anders, "No one will tell the guards you were here but Fenris is right you should leave." They did just that and when Anders took a last glance back none of the elves were in sight. Sadly they were probably use to such raids. At least this time no one was taken.

Fenris jumped Anders once they reached the clinic. Clothes went flying and they were soon naked. They still hadn't had penetrative sex but what they did do was still mind blowing. At least for Anders and probably Fenris even if he didn't admit it. They lay panting and sweaty on the to small cot, neither in a hurry to move to get cleaned up. "So a wedding and dead slavers... enough to get you hot for me?" Anders waggled his eyebrows.

"Not a chance mage."


	4. really Sebastian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now slightly edited to hopefully clear up Sebastian's intentions.

The clinic was very busy that day. A new sickness was making its rounds and it was all Anders could do to keep ahead of it. So seeing Sebastian was not on his list of things that would be awesome today. As a matter of fact Sebastian coming into the clinic was a little odd, the fact he was alone even weirder. Anders had never seen him in the clinic without Hawke. And he was inclined to ignore the Chantry brother except he was making his patients a little nervous.

"Don't you have your own healers to bother?" Ok so that came out a little bitter but can you really blame him.

"What brings you here Sebastian?" Anders rolled his eyes at Fenris cordial tone and returned to his work. He knew they were friends but he didn't have to like it.

"I would like to speak with ye if I may Fenris." Fenris indicated they step off to the side of the clinic but not outside. He didn't fear being alone with Sebastian but needed to keep an eye on his mage. Anders was pushing himself hard today. Getting him to stop for lunch was going to be difficult.

"I admit I didn't believe Hawke when he said you were spending your days down here but I think it a good thing you are watching him. I know you would stop him if the need arose." Fenris was hard pressed not to roll his eyes. Sebastian was right but not for the reasons he thought. He had promised Anders, when they started this, that he wouldn't let his mage harm any one which started an argument. Anders accusing Fenris of only wishing to be the one to get the honors of killing him. In the end Fenris got him to understand it was because he cared and knew Anders would break if he hurt innocent people.

"I heard about what happened at the alienage. It was fortunate you and Anders were there though surprised you were together." Anders rolled his eyes. If that's not fishing for information he'd eat this roll of bandages.

"I can not keep an eye on the mage if we are not together."

"Aye that makes sense. But I didn't come down here for that. I wanted to invite you to the Chantry sermon this evening. Anders is welcome too of course." Sebastian's tone indicted the mage was very much not welcome so the mage in question snorted, rather loudly.

"If you think I will step anyone near that beacon of oppres..."

"MAGE!" Fenris sighed, the last thing any of them needed was for Anders to get all worked up and for Justice to defend its host. "I will come but the mage will stay here. As you can see he will be busy for some time." Fenris indicated the full cots and those waiting outside for their turn. Sebastian nodded his understand. A moment more of idle chat saw the brother on his way back to the Chantry. Anders spared a brief thought of good riddance then was once again focused on the needs of the poor.

Lunch was brief there were just to many who needed Anders attention, at least he did eat. It was also tense. Anders was not happy that Fenris was going to the Chantry later. "I just don't see how this is suppose to get us dating. Especially as I won't even be there."

"I do not know Mage. We will talk when I return."

Anders pouted, "You are returning then?" He knew he was being ridiculous but couldn't help it. What if Sebastian convinced Fenris to leave him or rather not go out with him seeing as no one knew they were dating in the first place.

"Do you trust me?"

There was no pause before Anders answered, "Yes."

"I will return."

Anders day wasn't over even if the amount of patients had slowed a little when Fenris had to leave for the Chantry. Fenris made his mage eat something before he left knowing Anders would forget as soon as he was gone. He only hoped the healer would be able to rest before he returned.

"O Maker, hear my cry: Guide me through the blackest nights. Steel my heart against the temptations of the wicked...." Sebastian's sermon continued but Fenris had stopped listening. It was rude he supposed but it couldn't be helped. He wondered what Sebastian will say once he learns he already gave into temptation, and will continue to do so a few times a week, and wouldn't mind every night except sometimes his mage was just too tired. A small laugh escaped Fenris and he covered it with a cough.

Fenris waited for Sebastian on the steps of the Chantry once the sermon was over. He let his friend walk with him back to his mansion to keep up the pretense he was still sleeping there and to also see how much work was done. Sebastian mentioned as a Chantry brother he was allowed to listen to confessions, probably in the hopes to lead Fenris away from any sinful thoughts he might be having about Anders. Then it was suggested that if the mage needed a guard to ask Aveline if she could supply one or have Hawke hire some one else, Sebastian of course would talk to either of them if Fenris needed him to. Both offers were politely declined and Fenris thought that was the end of it as the rest of the walk was done in silence.

Upon reaching Fenris' door Sebastian made one more attempt at saving his friend. "It's our duty to tell the templars."

Fenris froze, surely he wasn't suggesting? But then until recently he had thought the same thing had he not? Fenris voice was neutral but inside he was seething, "Then why haven't you done it?"

"I guess I was hoping they'd come to it on their own."

"And then you wouldn't have to betray Hawke's friends, right?" Fenris had an intense desire to punch Sebastian right now. Only the remembrance that he once thought the same before he got to know Anders better kept him from following through. But if his friend thought for a moment to follow through it would be the last mistake he made.

"That's not reason enough to allow a maleficar to walk free."

"I will watch both mages and act if they ever turn but I will not betray them or Hawke's friendship. Be it on your head if you do." The last of his words were barely more than a snarl. He had not realized his brands lit or his hands had curled into a fist until Sebastian took a step away from him. _Good, let him know I will not stand by if he hurts my mage._

"Good night Sebastian."

Fenris entered his home, slammed his door shut, and stopped to calm himself. How history repeats itself, when he was here last had he not done the same thing? This difference now the bodies were gone and the floor tiles were unbroken and clean. Not wanting to be away from Anders any longer Fenris decided to wait on touring the place. He would visit Varric tomorrow to see when they could move in, for now he made sure the coast was clear of any meddling friends before leaving for Darktown.

Anders was indeed done for the day but still awake working on his manifesto. They discussed the sermon and how it seemed Sebastian was warning him away from Anders which earned him a scoff and an eye roll. The little talk at his door, however, was left unmentioned, there would be no point in angering his mage or Justice with that information. Fenris made another promise to himself to keep Anders in his sight at all times, and if Anders noticed Fenris held on a little tighter that night he didn't say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these haven't been funny, I wanted them to be but it didn't happen. The next ones though... :D


	5. Aveline you are so odd

Fenris really didn't want to leave Anders alone, well not alone he was surrounded by patients and his helpers but he wouldn't be here, so alone. He couldn't talk to Varric if his mage was there so he instead extracted a dozen promises from Anders that he would absolutely not leave the clinic for any reason less then raid by templars until he returned.

"I promised you already you possessive sod now go do your errands. I am a big bad apostate you know and a grey warden to boot." Fenris looked ready to argue again so Anders pushed him toward the door. "The sooner you go the sooner you get back."

Fenris entered the Hanged Man in the hopes of speaking with Varric alone. Unfortunately Isabela was seated at the table, there would be no discussing his mansion now. He considered coming back another time but decided a glass of wine while he waited to see if the pirate was on her way out would be better.

"Tired of our resident healer already?"

"Running errands."

"So Fenris, tell me..."

"No." Fenris knew better than to hope his curt refusal would put the pirate off, thankfully Hawke chose that moment to visit.

"Fenris excellent. I have been tasked of fetching you to see Aveline." Before Fenris could protest Hawke continued, "I've spoken Anders, he told me you would be running errands. I told him I needed you. See, all good. Ready? Wouldn't do to be late."

Fenris raised an eyebrow at Hawke's ramblings, something was up, if this was another setup like yesterdays he might hurt some one. "And she could not have sent for me herself?"

"Well she needs to speak to me too so we might as well go together. Right?"

Fenris shrugged his shoulder, drained his wine, and got up while gesturing for Hawke to lead the way. Guess his talk with Varric would have to wait.

"Oh Broody," Fenris turned back. "Two more day and you'll have what you asked me for." Fenris nodded his thanks to the dwarf and ignored the questioning looks of Hawke and Isabela. Varric was perceptive, perhaps to much so, it is a wonder he didn't know about him and the mage, unless...

Why do these things happen to him, "No."

"Fenris..."

"NO."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Then you will not have a problem doing it."

"I can't. I need you to do it for me."

"Why have you not asked Hawke?"

Aveline looked at Hawke for help, clearly she didn't think this all the way through. "Umm, I can't, I have to... help... with patrols. Yup that's why I'm here to talk to Aveline. She needs help. You know with patrols." Aveline barely caught herself from groaning in frustration.

"Look Fenris, Hawke is obviously busy,"

"With patrols." Hawke grinned while Aveline silently prayed for patience.

"With patrols... and we all know Anders doesn't like me. But you have been around him lately, he trusts you to guard the clinic. So I just need you to give it to him, for me, just don't tell him it's from me."

Fenris looked down the the item in question, then tightened his hold on the rope once again to keep it from chewing on the bottom of his tunic. Glaring again at Aveline and Hawke, there was no way he wasn't involved in this, Fenris regretted ever suggesting letting this contest happen.

"And just where would I say I acquired a goat? And why would I give it to him."

Aveline perked up now that she thought her ruse was working. "You can say Hawke took you to the coast and you found it. It was wondering near the gate. And you thought he would like fresh milk. Or maybe he can give it to his patients."

Fenris closed his eyes and took a calming breath. He must have relaxed his hold because the goat in question head butted his leg. "Fasta Vass." Yanking the rope away from his body once more Fenris stomped out of the keep. The damn goat bleated in complaint but Fenris ignored it in favor of hurrying back to the clinic, daring any one in his path to comment.

Fenris entered the clinic, eyes seeking out his mage sighing in relief when he located him. Fenris noted a few patients watching him and the goat. He wasn't sure how next to proceed but a loud bleat from his chewy companion solved that issue as all movement in the clinic stopped and all eyes turned to him. The tips of his ears turned pink under the attention. Maker help him but he was going to kill this bloody thing.

"Do not do it, mage."

"But..." Fenris could see Anders trying valiantly not to laugh.

"Do. Not."

"But, Fenris, you have a goat and it's chewing on your tunic."

"VEHENDIS!." Fenris yanked hard dragging the goat to his partner and shoved the rope at Anders. "It is for you. It is not from Aveline. I found it on the wound coast. Now it is yours." It was a wonder Fenris was able to talk with his teeth grinding together. "I will be there," He pointed to the curtained off area they used for a bedroom, "If I am needed."

Anders watched his lover storm off and chuckled quietly. One of his assistants took the goat from him leading it to one of the corners which was relatively empty. He wasn't sure why Aveline wanted Fenris to give him a goat but the fresh milk would be good for his younger patients. They would have to find some where else to keep it though. Darktown was not safe, well for any animal really. To many hungry mouths to feed. A problem for later. For now he worked on clearing the clinic so he could close early.

Fenris came out of the back around dinner time to find the place empty and the door shut. Anders was putting new sheets on the cots. "You are done for the day?"

"I thought you might like a quiet dinner tonight. You know after dealing with that." Anders nodded to the corner of the clinic. A few of the Darktowners had ventured to the coast to collect some grass for it to eat and it was happily munching away.

Fenris sighed, "I may have, overacted, a little." Anders chuckled pulling Fenris close.

"Not at all love. But did she explain why the goat?" Fenris sighed again shaking his head no.

"Oh well. We will have to find somewhere else to keep it but lets not worry about that now. How about dinner and a quiet evening just the two of us?"

Fenris wasn't going to complain about having his mage all to himself.


	6. Isabela will be Isabela

Anders was on his way to the door to open it and light the lantern for the day when some one knocked on it. He paused a moment glancing at Fenris who looked as confused as he was. It wasn't the frantic knock of the injured nor were they expecting anyone this early. The knock sounded again, Fenris drew his weapon as Anders slowly opened the door.

"It's about... Please don't attack me Fenris. I would hate to bleed so early in the morning. It sets a bad precedent for the day."

Hawke grinned at them as Fenris sheathed his sword and Anders let Hawke, Isabela, and Sebastian into the clinic, shutting the door behind them. No one commented on the fact that Fenris was also here early but there was a strange twinkle in Isabela's eye. She was up to something but what Fenris couldn't guess.

"I wanted to catch you before you got busy. Sebastian learned some stuff about the murders of his family and we are investigating. Would love it if you both came along." Anders glanced at Fenris who just shrugged at him. Anders had hoped for a couple days rest before the next set up but at least they were down to the last three. Two of which stood here waiting for him to pack his satchel. Maybe they would get lucky and this would be a combined effort but he doubted it.

They went straight to the Harimann's. Sebastian walked next to Fenris. It was obvious the Prince wished to say something so Fenris slowed his steps a little. "I wished to apologize for the other day." Fenris glanced at his friend but otherwise stayed quiet. "It was not my intention to upset you." When nothing more was said Fenris acknowledge the apology and nothing more. Sebastian wasn't sorry for what he said though Fenris hadn't expected him to be.

They entered the Harimann's estate into an empty entryway. "That's strange. The door's wide open. And not a single guard posted. This is not the Lady Harimann I remember... There is something very wrong in here." The house eerily quiet and a thin layer of dust was settled over everything. Sebastian was correct something was very wrong. Their suspicions were confirmed when Flora Harimann was found yelling at a barrel of wine and again when a man was trying to pour molten gold over a server, and yet again in Ruxton Harimann's room.

"No! The feather! Use the feather!"

"He doesn't even know we are here."

"Come, felicitate me."

"That's a great line. I should use that."

"We are wasting time Hawke."

"Where's your brother? Let's ask him to join us..."

"Mmmm Perhaps we should watch a little longer."

"We should move on."

"Spoilsports."

It was all straight forward and boring from there. Lady Harimann consorting with a demon to have Sebastian's family murdered should have been a little more surprising. This was Hawke though so it's more like a normal Tuesday.

They were on their way back out again when Isabela started opening doors then shutting them again. "What are you doing Bela?" Anders stepped closer to the pirate.

"Thought I heard something, was just checking. Maybe a servant was stuck or something. Can you check that one for me?" Isabela pointed to a door a little further down. Anders shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't heard anything but looking wouldn't hurt. Anders had just opened the door when Fenris joined him. "What are you up to mage?"

Something heavy rammed into him and he stumbled into the small closest. When some one gripped his biceps hard, claws digging into his arms Anders realized it was Fenris. The door slammed shut behind them. Fenris turned to bang on the door but froze at the feel of magic across his markings.

"Sorry, sorry. It was, uh, to dark." Anders had cast a mage light above their heads. Fenris could hear arguing on the other side but ignored it in favor of watching his mage.

"Are you alright?"

"Sure, just you know the dark and it's cramped but I'm fine. Really." Anders was shaking slightly.

Fenris pounded on the door demanding it be unlocked. Hawke's voice filtered back through mentioning something about lack of key and asking them to wait. Fenris watched as Anders sunk to the floor pulling his knees up to his chest. "Mage?"

"Really don't like tight spaces you know. But hey at least I'm not alone this time." Anders gave him a weak smile and exhaled a shaky breath.

Fenris' markings flared, phasing his hand he reached into the handle ripping it out of the door. Slamming the door open he growled low at Isabela. Anything he was about to say halted when he heard Anders whimper. Spinning back around he watched as Anders inched toward the front door, "I think I'll just go outside. I have... shopping to do."

Fenris wanted to follow but needed to find out just what Isabela had been thinking.

"Well pooey you weren't in there long enough to do anything fun."

"You thought I would force myself on the mage while he shook from the memories of past abuses?!"

"Well when you put it like that." Isabela pouted.

Fenris took a step toward the pirate when Hawke stepped between them. "Can you make sure he gets home safely. I'll talk to Isabela." Fenris really really wanted to shove his hand into Isabela and not in a fun way but Hawke was right. He needed to check on his mage. As he hurried out of the mansion he heard Isabela try to defend her actions and Sebastian say, "Even I know Anders does not like small spaces."

He found Anders not to far away staring at the clouds slowly passing by. Fenris stepped near him and waited for Anders to speak. "I'm sorry I freaked out."

"Do not be. I understand."

Anders took a deep breath and turned to Fenris. "Would you mind if we checked out the stalls before we go home?"

"Of course not, mage."

Anders babbled steadily during their trip through the market but Fenris made no move to stop him. Anders needed a distraction. "I have thought of what to do with Serah Chewy?"

"Ya?" Anders giggled at the name Fenris had given the goat. They learned really quick that if you didn't want your clothes eaten to give Serah Chewy a wide berth.

"I have a garden at the mansion. It is over grown but it would be safer than Darktown."

"Hmm true. That is really far to walk to milk her though."

"Not if you are living there. You could milk her before you left for the clinic."

Anders tripped but righted himself quickly. "You want me to move in?"

"Would it be so different than how things are now?"

Anders thought about that. Even if he didn't realize that Fenris hadn't been to the mansion in weeks, even if he didn't know why Fenris hadn't gone there, Anders knew Fenris had been spending his nights with him at the clinic. And the mansion would be more comfortable than the clinic. A grin appeared on his face, "No I guess not. When do you want to move?"

"After Wicked Grace night. We will go home from there." Anders ducked his head, a shy grin on his face. He had heard the word home loud and clear.


	7. Can Hawke do any better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't mean to take so long updating. Had to much trouble with this one. But hey it's here now.

Excited didn't cover how Anders felt about the move to Fenris'. Delighted, ecstatic, rapturous maybe, not that it mattered as long as it happened. He had been trying to get Fenris to agree to move in sooner but his prickly elf would only smirk and say they had to wait. Luckily, for his patients, it had been a slow day because their healer had been distracted all morning.

"But why can't we move in tonight. That's what I don't understand. Are you waiting for the mushrooms to sprout? You know to make the path to the bedroom like a romantic stroll through the forest except with more bodies and less trees? Are you hoping for more rats to move in? Oh, oh! That's a good idea." Fenris looked up from his spot at the desk where he had been attempting to read. There are still some words he struggles on but for the most part it should have been easy. If there wasn't a babbling mage standing really close to him of course.

"You wish for rats in our home?" Fenris paused a moment to enjoy the tiny smile his mage got when he called the place theirs then returned to his reading. 

"Yes, well no I don't like rats, but if there were rats then we could get a cat or two cats."

Anders went on a long, LONG monologue about the benefits of cats while Fenris made no attempts to stop him. He didn't exactly listen either but Anders didn't need to know that.

Hawke showed up just before lunch with well, lunch. Orana had made it, thankfully. Hawke was good at many things but cooking wasn't one of them. Then dragged them both out to the Sundermount. Some nobleman requested Hawke's assistance in capturing a dangerous assassin who was holed up with Merrill's clan. This unfortunately meant Merrill was going with them. At least Anders could stock up on herbs while they were out.

"Here you go." Hawke handed Anders a bundle of elfroot which wasn't so strange in and of itself, Hawke always helped pick herbs when they were out. No what was strange was the lingering touch and the shy looks. And even that could have been shrugged off if it hadn't happened five times now. Not that Hawke hadn't always been friendly to him, heck he was Anders best friend truth be told. But this went beyond that and that was confusing the heck out of him.

Anders mumbled a thanks, shooting a glance at Fenris once Hawke had turned back to the path ahead. But if Anders thought Fenris would have a clue he was mistaken, a shrug of his shoulders showed the elf was just as confused as he was.

"It's a lovely day don't you think Anders. Almost as lovely as you."

Maker, was Hawke... flirting with him?

Anders gave some sort thanks then dropped back to walk with Fenris. Making sure to keep his voice low he sought out Fenris' opinion.

"Is he doing what I think he is doing?"

"Badly, but I believe so."

"Ok. But..." Anders sighed. "Why is he doing that?"

Anders noticed their leader not so subtly glance back at them. He looked a little smug, almost as if..."

"Oh he didn't think that would work did he?"

Fenris looked at him questionably.

"I bet my mothers pillow he's trying to make you jealous." Fenris looked ahead catching Hawke once more glancing their.

"You know what you need to do?" Anders gave a small shake of his head. "Flirt back."

Anders laughed out loud and then louder at the when he caught Hawke grinning at them. "You know what would be an even better idea? If you flirted with him too."

A small chuckle escaped Fenris. That would definitely teach Hawke not to flirt with his mage.

Fenris and Anders went on the offensive. Fenris walked a little to close letting their hands gently touch every so often. Anders stared as Hawke bent over to loot some raiders, wiggly his eyebrows when the warrior noticed. Both complimented him on his thrusting techniques and the size of his broadsword. Even Merrill, unknowingly, got in on the act.

"Hawke is really good with his sword. I watched him impale a bandit the other day. He thrust so hard I was surprised that his blade wasn't sticking out the backside. It was very exciting to watch."

"I ah.. uhh... that's..." Hawke sputtered, a blush staining his cheeks. "We should go." They watched the warrior walk hurriedly off.

"Oh did I say something wrong?"

"For once, I think you said the best thing ever." Merrill didn't understand what Anders just said but shrugged it off and chased after Hawke. Fenris shared a smile with his mage before they too followed.

Hawke allowed a brief reprieve when they reached the Dalish clan. An elf named Variel directed them to the assassin's hiding spot. The fact that his hiding spot was so easily found screamed of a trap so the group continued on warily. 

The varterral lay dead at their feet, Hawke's sword sticking out of its skull. "Now that is what I call some hard thrusting." A low groan filled the cavern. "Anders..."

"If you wish to see some thrusting you should see my Aedan in action. Alas you will have to miss out as I do not like to share."

"Zevran!"

"Hello my friend. You are not what I expected find. Last I heard you were dead, were you not?"

Anders rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes well.. I'm not." He could see the raised eyebrow on his lovers face and knew he would have to explain that later.

Zevran laughed, "So Anders my wayward warden. I would ask for introductions to this fine specimen of manhood but then I wouldn't be a very good crow if I didn't know already, no?"

Hawke buried his head in his hands. "Can we just get back to the task at hand."

"If only you found me before my Aedan I would have gladly given you any body part you wished. Such a pity." Hawke threw his hands in the air and stormed off.

The others eventually caught up with Hawke and after a brief discussion about it was agreed they would help Zevran kill Nuncio and off they went in search of the soon to be dead crow.

Anders thought this day couldn't get any better. He wasn't sure if Hawke blushed more at Zevran's manhandling comments or the one where he mentioned how bendy he was. The flirty ex crow had to have been Maker sent. Except when questions about Justice came up. Then he was a just nug humper. Anders still told him even though he knew that information would get back to the Warden Commander.

"Killing my former brothers in arms is oddly satisfying. I knew you were clearly a man who could handle himself, Champion." Hawke grumbled and again buried his head in his hands. "But I am afraid I must go. My Warden will wish to know you are alive and you know I cannot lie to him." That last was addressed to Anders who just nodded. He knew there was no way around it now. He just hoped they didn't try to collect him.

After Zevran left the others threw the dead bodies over a small hill then took over Nuncio's camp. It was getting late so it was decided to wait til morning to return to Kirkwall. Anders worried about a little for Serah Chewy's safety and hoped no one would break into his clinic. Fenris wasn't worried about it but then he was secretly hoping some one would steal the beast. Because then his tunics would be safe.

Anders took first watch and wasn't surprised when Fenris joined him after the others were asleep. They couldn't curl up with each other to sleep but at least they could lean into each other and talk softly until both their shifts were done. Anders was getting a little tired of this contest but at least Varric was the only one left.


	8. OK Varric your up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh had most of this typed up then I just had to get sick. But all better now and we are done. so yay!

Fenris had already informed Anders of the errands he needed to run so his mage wouldn't be surprised when he left upon entering Kirkwall. He needed to speak with Varric before Wicked Grace tonight and there was some shopping to be done. Anders just wanted to get back to the clinic. Flirting with Hawke was a tiring business. Granted they could have let him off the hook this morning but this contest was Hawke's idea and paybacks were in order for the crap they've had to put up with. Hawke was just glad to see the backside of both of them. Surely his face was stained red from all the blushing he had done.

Anders hummed to himself as he entered Darktown. He knew the route by heart so payed little attention to his surroundings, to busy thinking of what would need to be packed and what could be left. Shouldn't take him long neither Fenris nor himself owned very much and then he could get some healing done. A smile spread onto his face as he thought about Fenris asking him to move in. It was probably strange how happy that made him. After all Fenris had been living in the clinic for a while now but to be invited to the elf's personal space... well he just never really thought Fenris would want him there. And he was fine with that, truly. Knew the ex slave would want privacy from time to time, they had jumped into the relationship kind of quickly so it was expected. Then Fenris had surprised him yet again.

The door to the clinic was intact and locked and Anders sighed in relief. He left the lantern unlit for the moment wanting to take a quick bath and pack first. Anders stepped through the door and stopped. Some one had been in his clinic the place was a mess. Cots over turned, sheets torn and throw on the floor. His shelf of potions askew, the potions themselves shattered on the floor. It took Anders a moment to realize the whimpering sound was coming from him. Serah Chewy was... the fence confining the goat was broken and the goat was no where to be seen.

Anders stumbled farther into the clinic looking for clues as to who had gotten inside. A meeeeehhhh sound had Anders rushing to his room and throwing back the curtains. Serah Chewy gave him a rather unimpressed stare and continued chewing on... Anders cocked his head to the side. "Oh no no no! That's Fenris' tunic he will kill you." Dragging his hand threw his hair Anders took in the overturned cot and scattered books. Some voices filtered in from the clinic but Anders ignored the calls as he began to search. He caught sight of a patch of red and rushed to grab his thankfully still intact pillow. Another call for 'healer' had him dragging a clearly unrepentant goat, making sure to keep his pillow at a safe distance, into the main area.

A collective sigh ran through the clinic once everyone saw their healer whole and unharmed. Some one unburdened Anders of Serah Chewy as another begin to repair the fence. He stood a moment just watching as the people of Darktown began to set his clinics to right. He knew most of them by name having healed them time and time again over the years so it shouldn't shock him that they would help out like this. Fenris would roll his eyes and point out they love him if he could hear Anders thoughts. Chuckling to himself he returned his pillow to his room and started straightening up, packing what little wasn't destroyed by a mischievous goat.

Fenris returned bringing lunch but stopped in the open doorway. Anders was healing like he always does and didn't seem in distress but something was off. Slowly he took in his surroundings. The potions shelves seemed a little emptier and if he wasn't mistaken there were more holes in the sheets covering the cots. Glancing over at Serah Chewy he paused in his perusal. Fenris narrowed his as eyes at the goat who was contentedly chewing on some black fabric. _That my tunic!_ Snapping his eyes to his lover he found Anders watching him. "Please don't kill her." Sighing Fenris set the food on the desk. "Eat, explain, and I will consider it."

Fenris agreed not to kill the goat but he did drag it, and their packs, up to his mansion after lunch. This way they wouldn't have to return to the clinic tonight, instead they could head straight home from the Hanged Man. Anything else could be moved as needed. After stashing their belongings and leaving the beast secured in the garden, after double checking that the back door was shut and locked of course, he returned to collect Anders for Wicked Grace.

When Fenris and Anders entered Varric's suite that night all talking ceased. Hawke looked embarrassed and refused to look either of them in the eyes and a few others were attempting to contain their laughter. Normally this might have bothered them but since they were fairly certain Hawke had been complaining about his failed flirting endeavor they pretended not to notice.

They were a couple of hands into the game when Varric piped up. "So Broody..."

"Varric."

"I was wondering something and thought perhaps you might be willing to clear it up."

"If you were wondering if you were going to lose this hand then the answer is yes."

"Ha, no. Actually I was wanting to know just how long you and Anders have been dating."

All eyes (except Anders of course) snapped first to Varric and then slowly slid over to Fenris. All thoughts of continuing the game momentarily abandoned.

Fenris laid his cards on the table to address the dwarf. "Do you remember when I returned from visiting my friend?" Varric nodded. "About a week from then. Why?"

The table exploded in noise everyone demanding to know the whats and whys without stopping to listen for an answer. Sebastian exclaimed it impossible and Hawke was inclined to agree otherwise why would they be flirting with him yesterday. Fenris merely scoffed, turning Anders toward him placing a chaste kiss upon his lips.

Isabela demanded a refund on her deposit for the contest. "If there was no chance to win I want my coin back. Talk about cheating."

Aveline wanted to know why they took the goat if they were already dating while Merrill just offered her congratulations.

Eventually everyone calmed down but Hawke still was curious about one thing. "Wait, I just sort of remembered something. What happened with your friend, the one you stayed that month with?"

Fenris chuckled and watched as Anders blushed and slowly raised a hand waving at Hawke. "Hello." Hawke sat back in his chair eyeing Anders.

"I might miss some things but I think I would have noticed Fenris in your clinic that whole time. And he wasn't there. The only extra person, err animal that was there was Ser... Prickl..." Anders and Fenris watch as realization washed over Hawke's face. "Oh come on! That whole time you were a hedgehog?! I want explanations."

The rest of the evening was spent with stories about hedgehogs and admittance that they knew about the contest peppered with lewd suggestions from Isabela. Which made Hawke blush worse than ever.

They boys left a little earlier than normal, both just wanting to go home and rest. Fenris was nervous on the walk over wondering over and over if Anders would like it. He should have though. Once the door was opened and they stepped inside Anders stopped taking in the clean, body free floors.

"OH! You. You cleaned. For me?"

"Only some of the house. The rooms I thought we would use. I would like... you to be comfortable here, with me."

Anders hugged Fenris close. "I would have been comfortable with the dead bodies and mushrooms as long as they weren't in the bedroom but thank you." They stood a moment just enjoying each others company. "So does this mean I can get a cat?"

Fenris drew back laughing then led Anders up stairs to the bathing chamber where they took a long relaxing bath before laying down in their bed. They exchanged slow kisses in between quiet talks for a while before finally settling down to sleep. Anders snuggled close to his elf all warm and content. Fenris wrapped his arms tighter around his mage kissing him on the temple just listening as Anders breathes evened out.

"Good Night Amatus."

**Author's Note:**

> just a side note, If quests are mentioned I pick them as they fit the story not as they show up in game.


End file.
